


down the rabbit hole

by stressedandnotdressed



Series: drabbles that i might continue [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bunnies, Bunny Harry, Bunny louis, M/M, just cute bunny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedandnotdressed/pseuds/stressedandnotdressed
Summary: Louis is a bunny . Harry is a bunny .vv short!





	down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superrichkids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrichkids/gifts).



> Hi. This is my first public writing so please be kind. Not bestially btw no human/bunny . Unlike somebody suggested ( ahem @pupperlouis) I cant link babe I'm sorry!  
> 

I don't think he would be completely caramel like every animal fan fiction suggest . Have you ever noticed his eyebrows and happy trail are a bit darker  
then his hair on his head . I believe he would have a dark-ish brown fur coat and more lighter fur around his face .  
-  
He probably despises carrots . Just because carrots are nasty , unless you boil in his cauldron and put some of that sweet stuff his caretaker leaves out for him .

 

Bunnies are very prone to getting bored and lonely so since his caretaker only has two bunnies , his only choice is play with the rabbit in the playpen next to him . Harry probably comes through the tunnel that connects their two pens everyday but Louis is nowhere to be seen. He found his way out of the confined area months ago . Harry knows exactly when the restless rabbit is . He is where he always is . The place where he will mate harry . The place where he will bear Harry's kits . It's the place they have been building together for five months now . It's the place where they fell in love .

**Author's Note:**

> dont give bunnies sugar plz and they love carrots . 
> 
> kirston thought of the title . thanks babe.


End file.
